I'm A Slave To You
by calypsopotter18
Summary: Voldemort has won the war. Harry Potter has failed his friends. He and his followers await their fates in the Malfoy Manor Dungeon. Some are in Azkaban, some are with him, some are slaves, some have escaped, and some are dead. What is the golden trio's fate? Rated T for swears and violence. Romione Hinny. Hermione and Draco are a little OOC
1. HARRY 1

**HARRY**

"How could've I have been so stupid?" I said for the hundredth time. Ron rolled his eyes.

"There's nothing you could have done, Harry. It wasn't your fault. Like I've been saying, we can always blame Draco." Ron said, attempting to sound reassuring. We were sitting in Malfoy Manor's dungeon. I couldn't live with myself after how I'd failed everyone who had had faith in me. Almost everyone who trusted me was sitting in Azkaban. Only Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, George, and I were still here. The depressing part is that I'd rather die than anything else right now. We had been in here for a week. I'd been refusing food for two days unless Hermione made me eat. Nearly every day, one of us was taken upstairs for our fate to be decided. I knew I would be the last one, but I couldn't bear the thought of my friends being killed, or placed in Azkaban, or be made slaves to the deatheaters. I honestly had no idea what they wanted to do with me. Killing me would be the easy option, but they would never let me die that quickly. With all of the terrifying and guilty thoughts swimming around my head, life was a nightmare. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat even if I wanted to, and I couldn't even close my eyes without replaying the last few moments of battle, when I'd lost it for everyone.

"Everyone stand against the wall! I need Longbottom." I was already against the wall, so I scooted back a little further. Lucius Malfoy opened the door, grabbed Neville by his dirt crusted shirt collar, and yanked him upstairs. I heard the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange carry down the stairs. I heard Neville scream and winced. Ginny squeezed my hand and attempted a smile.

"There's nothing you could have done." She said. Everyone had been saying this to me since I woke from my unconsciousness after the battle. I put my head in my hands, wishing I could get out of here.

"Give that one to Bellatrix." Voldemort said, extra loud so that I could hear him. I heard Neville's cries and almost began crying myself. My scar was on a constant burn cycle. The combination of my scar and my friends being tortured was far too much for my unstable mind. The cell door opened up again, and a house elf came in with a tray of food and water. He sat it on a wooden box in the back and left. The house elf reminded me of Dobby which made me think about how I couldn't save him. He locked the cell door again, and I grabbed a glass of water that was sitting on the crate. I downed it in about two seconds. I was grateful that they were at least attempting to keep us alive for a while. I guess we weren't much use to them dead. Hermione sat down on my left after one of her hourly pacing sessions. I couldn't look her in the eye anymore. Her parents had been found because of me. They had been killed, and it was my fault entirely. She still had tinge of sadness in her eyes. The deatheaters had forced her to watch them be killed. She put her head on my shoulder, and I patted her shoulder absently. We all sat in silence for about ten minutes.

"Harry, we're being pathetic. We've escaped this cell before, and we can do it again." Ron said determinedly.

"Ron, I hate to rain on your parade, but last time, we had Dobby and lives. It's not going to happen." I said, feeling as depressed as a seventeen year old could be, maybe even more. I heard someone else walking down the stairs. I shut up and went into the back corner to hide from view.

"I need all of you. Come quietly or face the consequences." Lucius said. I stood up and brushed off my jeans. I went behind everyone so that I would be far away from Lucius. I really didn't know what was about to happen. We were forced into the makeshift meeting room. I was terrified.


	2. HARRY 2

**HARRY**

"Bring him forward." Voldemort pointed a long, slender finger at George. George was yanked forward by Yaxley and placed in the front of the room. Since I was in the back, I leaned against a wall that was entirely shadowed. If there's one thing I've learned in my life, it's how to stay out of the way.

"Send him to Azkaban with the rest of his family." Voldemort decided. I saw Ron and Ginny both fighting back tears as George was dragged away without a last look at the remnants of his family. I came out of the shadows to comfort them although I knew I should've have stayed back. Voldemort ignored me, but he and I made eye contact. I glared at him as I comforted my friend and the girl I was in love with.

"Bring her forward." He said with a malicious grin, pointing at Ginny. Her hand was pulled from mine as Dolohov yanked her away. I put my hand on Ron's shoulder to attempt consolation. I felt my heart ache as Voldemort walked around her. Amazingly, she was holding back her tears. She was strong. I knew she would survive whatever was thrown at her. She was amazing.

"She will go to Azkaban." Voldemort decided

"No!" I launched myself forward in order to protect her. I was kicked back to my original position while Ginny was hauled away. Our finger tips grazed as she left the room. At least she was with her brothers and her parents. She wasn't alone. She might not be with them, but they were all in the same place. Ron was unable to register his shock. As I began trying to console him, Luna was pushed forward.

"She is of no use to me. She may die." The Dark Lord said. The worst part was we were going to be forced to watch.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted. A blinding flash of electric green light filled the room. Luna collapsed at our feet, dead. Hermione began crying. I was thankful that Ginny hadn't been here to see this. Luna was her best friend. I looked at the faces of the deatheaters. Some were smiling maliciously. Some were expressionless. But one face stuck out at me; Draco Malfoy's. I hadn't looked at him when we'd been shoved into the room. Ron and I were blaming him, although it wasn't his fault. His expression was pure terror. He'd seen plenty of people murdered before. Why did he have a problem with it now?

"Now, look whose left everyone." Voldemort said, circling Ron, Hermione, and I. Hermione was pale, Ron was red, and I was fuming.

"Why don't you just kill me now?" I asked, trying to end this quickly. Ron and Hermione looked at me like I was insane.

"Well, that would be easy, but it's not as satisfying. In fact, I feel murder is not the case for any of you."

"Oh look, he grew a heart." Ron muttered under his breath.

"I prefer a certain type of torture." Well, if he had grown a heart, it had shriveled up and died as quickly as it had come. I braced myself for an intensified Cruciatus curse. It never came.

"I'll let Bellatrix have the girl if she gets rid of the boy. Draco can have the Weasely boy. And I believe we all know who I'm taking." Ron was thrown into a corner beside Draco. Hermione was yanked away by Bellatrix, who was cackling maliciously, and I was left in the middle of the room. I stood there as I watched my friends being pulled away by various captors. After five minutes, the only people left in the room were me and Voldemort. He walked up to me and put his face inches from mine.

"I am going to make your life a living hell." He hissed. I stood there silently as he walked around me, taking in every detail of my unusually skinny body.

"Crucio!" He shouted. I screamed and fell to the ground, writhing in pain. My life had become the torture I had been avoiding for seventeen years. I had failed everyone. My friends were being tortured elsewhere. I was a failure.


	3. HARRY 3

**HARRY**

I was shoved into a broom closet of a bedroom after two hours of torture. I fell flat onto the floor, not bothering to pick myself up.

"Harry?" A small voice came from the corner. It was Hermione.

"Hermione, thank God! Are you alright? What'd she do to you?" I mustered every little bit of strength that I had left in my body and went over to her. She had blood running down the corner of her face and bruises everywhere. Luckily, there was light in the room, so she and I could actually see each other.

"That woman is wicked with a wand." Hermione replied quietly. I put my sore, limp arm around her shoulder and attempted to comfort her. After what felt like an eternity, the door was flung open again, and Ron landed on the floor, the door hitting his feet when it swung shut.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped, rushing over to him. He looked worse than me or Hermione. I had thought Draco was a coward. I guess he found the courage to almost kill my best friend. I propped him up against the bed frame. His eyes fluttered a few times before he was fully aware of his surroundings.

"Draco Malfoy is an arse." He muttered. I sighed with relief. When Ron started complaining about Draco, I knew he was going to be fine.

"What did he do to you Ron?' Hermione asked, and I knew she was dreading the answer just as much as I was.

"I-I don't even remember. It's all kind of a blur. I remember Sectemsempra though. It still hurts." My hero instincts kicked in. I pulled Ron's shirt off as gently as I could. He had cuts and blood everywhere. I looked around the room for something useful, but what's the chance that we're going to have bandages in this broom closet? Apparently, they're pretty high. Hermione stood and opened the one dresser drawers. Inside was first aid central. It was as though they knew we would need to patch ourselves up. Well, now that I think about it, they probably did. She handed me the bandages, and I wrapped Ron's torso as best I could. When your best friend is bleeding from the inside out, what else can you really do? I sat him up on the chair in the corner. He began to nod off, and I let him. That's all Draco had wanted to do after I had cursed him in our sixth year. I leaned against the wall, looking around the room. Nothing caught my eye in particular. Suddenly, the door burst open. Amycus Carrow strode in, looking arrogant and purposeful. Without warning, he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me from my friends. I didn't struggle though. Not being rebellious would make this process a lot easier. I struggled to keep up with the man as he pulled me down the hallway, back down to the drawing room. Voldemort was standing in the corner of the room, looking like the villain in a horror movie. Amycus threw me to the ground and left without a word. Voldemort smiled maliciously as he walked over to pick me up. Well, yank me up and dislocate my shoulder is more like it.

"How'd you enjoy your two hours of almost sanity, Potter?" He sneered. It had only been two hours? I didn't react. I stood there, statue like, pretending his words bounced off of me. He swept around me, cloak billowing behind him.

"You don't have a life anymore Potter. You have nothing to go back to. This time, you can't get away from me. You might as well accept reality sooner rather than later." The rage was building up inside me, boiling my blood. I clenched my teeth and took the immoral insults he continued spouting at me. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore.

"I don't belong to you! I'm my own person!" I shouted angrily, fists clenched. This paused the insults for a few minutes. He looked at me, as though he wanted me to continue. So I did.

"What is your problem? You act like you own me! I have always been my own person! You act like you're better than me and everyone else on this planet. I still have my pride! I can still say that I'm Harry James Potter and that I'm proud of it! What do you have to show for your life? A bunch of murders, deranged followers, and me captured. I thought you wanted to kill me, Tom. Why don't you just get it over with now?" I felt amazing after that. I had never just screamed at anyone like that before. I felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off of my shoulders. All of the things I had wanted to say the night of the battle had finally come out. Voldemort stared at me; a mix of admiration, anger, and unbridled murderous rage filled his eyes and covered his face.

"Do you feel better, Potter? Now that you've gotten all of that off of your chest. You have finally had your verbal go at me. Now, I'll have a physical go at you; _Sectemsempra!_" I fell to the ground, screaming like a banshee. I felt the pool of blood gathering around me. I vaguely wondered how he'd learned the Snape original. But then, I blacked out.

**** Thanks for reading! The sad thing is I have run dry of ideas at the moment. If you have any ideas for what should happen next, let me know by a pm. I'll make sure that I credit you at the bottom for your idea. Thanks dedicated readers!


	4. HERMIONE 4

**HERMIONE**

Shortly after Harry had left the room, Bellatrix came to find me. I moved myself further into the room, hoping I would be unseen. I wasn't so lucky. Ron watched in horror as the witch kicked me in the gut several times. I whimpered but did not scream. The more strength I showed, the more she would attack. After five minutes of the vicious beating, Bellatrix dragged me from the room down to her quarters. Have you ever been dragged by your foot down a flight of stairs? I don't personally recommend it. I quite nearly blacked out, but the only thing that was definite was a concussion. She shut the door, hitting me with it as it closed. She let go of my foot, leaving me sprawled out on the hardwood floor, blood pouring from my nose and a concussion that was making the room spin.

"You're an adorable little mudblood aren't you?" The witch sneered, kicking me again. I made a small noise and closed my eyes, bracing myself for the next blow.

"You know what this is? This is revenge for stealing that sword from my vault; also, for being a mudblood. Your type all deserves to punished in my opinion. I don't know why the Dark Lord insists on keeping you alive, but I can tell you now it will be a miserable life for you." She yanked me to my feet, dislocating my fragile shoulder. She threw a pair of old black robes at me.

"Put these on. They're the only set you'll get." I expected her to leave, but she just stood there watching me. I changed, uncomfortable with the fact that someone was watching me. The robes hung off of me like loose blankets. I was terribly underweight from the weeks in the dungeon. Luckily, I still had my sneakers. That was the only thing on me that actually fit.

"Follow me, girl. I need to talk with my sister, and I don't trust you alone." She ordered. I followed behind Bellatrix, pondering my options here. I could be an obedient girl like they all wanted me to be, or I could be Harry and defy everything they say. If being like Harry wouldn't get me killed, I would probably try it. If I stayed quiet like I was supposed to, I would be in less pain for sure. Not that the torture would stop.

"Girl, pay attention, did you even hear me?" Bellatrix shouted, interrupting my thoughts. It was as though I had just appeared in this room. Draco and Narcissa Malfoy were staring at me, like I had done something wrong. For the first time in my life, I was confused.

"I'm sorry, what did you say, Madame Lestrange?" I formulated the Madame part quickly, so that she would feel respected. Bellatrix actually smiled a bit. Her face returned to a scowl within seconds.

"I said tell them your name." She repeated.

"Oh, I'm sorry Madame Lestrange. My name is Hermione Granger." Draco went pale; looking at me like he had the day I had punched him in our third year.

"Is something wrong, Draco?" Narcissa asked. He shook his head slowly still staring at me. We made eye contact briefly, but I returned my eyes to the ground very quickly. The three began small talk. I stood behind Bellatrix's chair, not daring to sneak out. Draco was looking at me again. I looked up into his eyes.

"What do you want?" I mouthed. He didn't mouth anything back. Instead, he discreetly dropped a piece of paper over the back of the chair. As quietly as I could, I bent over and picked it up. I unfolded it. It said:

_I'll be showing up at your room tonight after midnight. Make sure Ron and Harry are NOT asleep. We are going to plan your escape. I want you out of here safely. Make sure they boys know I'm coming to help._

_Draco_

I re-read the note several times before meeting his eyes again. I flashed him a curious look. He half smiled mischievously. After about another hour of listening to boring conversation, Bellatrix finally stood up to leave. I followed her out, wishing midnight could come sooner.

"Go back to your room. I don't require you right now." Bellatrix said haughtily. Grateful for the escape to safety, I dashed off to the little closet of a room. I opened the door to find Ron holding an unconscious Harry.

"Good God Ron, what happened?" I asked, kneeling down next to him, examining Harry.

"I-I don't know. Amycus threw him in here like this. Luckily, I caught him before he hit the floor. I wrapped his torso. It looked the curse that Draco hit me with. What happened to you?" I self-consciously touched the dried blood underneath my nose.

"Bellatrix dragged me downstairs by the foot. I know I have a concussion and a broken nose. But I have even more interesting news. _Episkey_." My nose cracked back into place.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Draco's going to help us get out of here." Ron rolled his eyes. Knowing he wouldn't believe me until he saw proof, I pulled out the note and handed it to him. He read it ten times before handing it back to me.

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Ron picked up Harry's lolling head as he looked at me with so many questions in his eyes.

"I really don't know, Ron. I think we should trust him. It'll help us get Harry back to safety, and us too for that matter." He stayed silent for a while. We took turns holding Harry until he came around at 11:00 pm. Just one hour till Draco was going to help us. Shockingly, I couldn't wait. I never thought I would be waiting for Draco. As the minutes ticked by slowly, I leaned back against the wall, waiting, and waiting, and waiting. Finally, it was time.


	5. HERMIONE 5

HERMIONE

There was a knock at our door. Knowing that Draco would be the only one who would be decent enough knock, I opened the door. He walked in which woke up Harry.

"What the bloody hell is he doing here?" He grumbled, sitting up. I pushed him back down and walked over to Draco.

"Where are we even going, Malfoy?" I asked skeptically. He didn't answer me. Instead, he made Harry get up and made Ron stand up. Harry quite nearly toppled over, but I was able to support him before he actually fell. I put his arm over my shoulder and my arm around his waist.

"Draco, I asked you where we're going. Can you at least answer that?"

"We're going anywhere safe. Right now I'm thinking your old house Ron. It'll be deserted won't it?" Ron nodded begrudgingly. Clearly, he didn't want Draco's help. I didn't mind though. If there was a way to escape, I was going to take it. Draco's idea was brilliant in my opinion. There was no way anyone would check the Burrow. All of the Weaselys were in Azkaban, and Ron was supposedly still here.

"Let's get going before someone comes to find us." We all linked hands. Well, except for Harry. He just kind of clung to me. He was still so weak, poor guy.

"Harry," I whispered," think about the burrow." He nodded slightly. I felt the sensation and after about five minutes, I opened my eyes. We were standing in front of the Burrow. Harry collapsed at my feet.

"Ron, Draco, help me help him up. Get him inside." The three of us lifted Harry and carried him inside. What we saw was unexpected. The few Order members and Hogwarts teachers that had escaped were standing in the living room, staring at us. My jaw dropped, as did Ron's and Draco's.

"Hello Miss Granger, what brings you here?" Professor McGonagall stood up.

"Hello Professor, I didn't know you made it out." I said, feeling a little nauseous. She gestured to two open couches. The boys and I laid Harry on one of them and sat down on the other. Among the adults, I recognized most of the Hogwarts professors. When I was dueling with Amycus Carrow to escape, I hadn't noticed who had gotten off. Ordinarily, I would've been angry that they hadn't tried to help me, but I was just grateful that they had managed to get out alive.

"I don't quite know how any of us made it out. I don't even know how we all met here." Flitwick said, sitting down across from us. I nodded, looking over at Harry. He was starting to come around.

"Where the hell-"

"Don't even think about talking. You haven't been fully awake for almost a day. You need to take it slow. Professor McGonagall, is Madame Pomfrey here?" I got up and sat next to Harry. McGonagall nodded and got up to get her.

"Draco, I forgot to ask, what's going to happen when they find out we're gone?" I felt bile rising in my throat.

"Where were you four held?" Slughorn asked.

"Three and we were at Malfoy Manor. Draco helped us escape. Now can you please answer my question Draco?"

"Okay, well I'm guessing a full out manhunt for Harry. They were trying to make you all too weak to try and escape. That's why I hurt you, Ron. I was under orders to do it. It's not my own doing. They might not care as much about you and Ron, Hermione, but they will be after you. They won't kill Harry yet, but you two will be dead in a heartbeat." I shuddered at even the thought of it. We couldn't leave Harry alone. They could do anything to him if Ron and I were gone. I got up and walked out of the room. Everyone watched me silently as I walked up the stairs to Ginny's old room. I sat down on her bed. Although I'd grown stronger over the years, a few tears fell down my face. I knew that life was just going to get harder. We were on the run again, we were being hunted by deatheaters again, and I could do nothing about it. I figured that life would be easier when I got my Hogwarts letters seven years ago. It hadn't at all, that's for sure. I loved my two best friends, but ever since I'd met them I'd gotten into nothing but trouble. I sat on the bed for a while until Ron came into the room.

"None of this is your fault, Hermione. You know that right?" I nodded as more tears began to flow. He put his arm around me to comfort me.

"I-I know Ron. It's just I don't want to let you guys down! After everything that's happened to us through all these years, I just can't fail you two!" I began sobbing, putting my head and his lap. After a few minutes, he picked up my head and looked me in the eyes.

"You haven't let us down! I mean, not even close! You're a great girl and you know it." He kissed me. It was intense and lovely. We kissed, and kissed, and kissed. I felt changed after that night. Like that part of me had finally matured. I had never known that just one kiss could change me in that way. I felt like I had finally become a woman. It was wonderful.


	6. HARRY 6

**HARRY**

I woke up in Ron's room with the world swimming and blurry. I tried to sit up, but I had to go back down immediately. I was nauseous, my head ached, and I couldn't really figure out where I was. Ron walked through the doorway and then jumped. He was taken aback by the fact that I was even awake. He stepped back out of the room without a word. He came back in with Hermione and Madame Pomfrey.

"Harry, thank goodness you're awake. I was beginning to think you weren't going to wake up!" Hermione sat down next to me.

"I knew I would. I never knew a Cruciatus curse could do that much damage. I've never hurt that much ever." My voice was dry and raspy as though I'd been eating gravel and sand for a week. Madame Pomfrey helped me sit up and checked my vitals quickly. I was severely dehydrated due to the stay in the Malfoy manor dungeon. Malnutrition was also a strong factor. Shakily, Ron helped me to my feet. I tried to put weight on my left leg and recoiled instantly. A shooting pain had raced through it the second I set my foot down. I grimaced which caused a far greater reaction than I'd expected.

"Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you about that. The curse was so strong that it pretty much destroyed your leg. We sort of tried to get it back to normal, but the results were not a great as we'd hoped. It'll heal eventually, but it's still really broken." Ron sounded sympathetic.

"That's great way to drop the bomb there, Ron." I retorted. Hermione laughed slightly as the three tried to get me downstairs. After fifteen minutes of struggle and a lot of swearing from Ron and me, we made it down to the living room. All of the Hogwarts professors were milling about. Once they heard us step into the room, they all turned at once and stared. I felt uncomfortable, wishing I was in my jeans and a t-shirt. Instead of my usual ensemble, I was wearing clean robes and no shoes. I whispered to Hermione to see if there were jeans and a shirt waiting for me. She nodded and helped me sit down.

"Potter, it's good to see you're alive." McGonagall walked to the middle of the room and addressed everyone after she addressed me.

"Now that Harry's awake, we need to make plans for the safe placement of him, Mr. Weasely, Miss Granger, and Mr. Malfoy. This may be one of the first places they look for them. If we all assume fake identities when they arrive, we will not be persecuted. Now…"

"I have an idea for us." I said, wishing I could stand up.

"What is it, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Well, we could alter our appearances. Not as drastic as Polyjuice potion, but it needs to be enough to make us unrecognizable. It has to be like how Ron looked when we broke into Gringotts, Hermione. We could change my hair color and make it longer. We could change Ron's eyes, hair, and height. Then we could change Hermione's hair and make her a bit taller. The only problem will be masking my scar and injuries. I know the Dark Lord took tally of my injuries so that if we ran off, which he thought unlikely, he could find us via my injuries. I hate to admit it, but he's smart. I don't really know how to mask a broken leg. Has Saint Mungo's been overtaken? If not, then we'll go there and see what they can do. Sound like a plan?" The room was dead silent. I didn't think I'd ever said that many words at one time. Hermione was the first to speak.

"That sounds brilliant, Harry. Pretty spectacular judging by the fact that you just woke up from a Crucio induced coma. Saint Mungo's hasn't been taken over yet. We could probably head there for help. I can change our features easily, but the only issue is getting Harry out the door. Apparating is too risky right now, so what should we do? He can't sit on a broom or a thestral."

"She has a valid point." Draco agreed, coming into view. I hated the little ferret faced loser, but he'd gotten us out of Malfoy Manor which meant risking his life. I admit it; I had a grudging respect for the moron.

"I think I have an idea." Ron said a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What is it Ron?" I asked.


	7. HARRY 7

**HARRY**

Apparently, Ron had some insane plan to get us out of there. Hermione shot him down immediately and began formulating her own plan. Eventually, we came to a solid agreement that changing our appearances was enough to get by. We decided to leave the next day to fix my leg as soon as possible and to keep the professors safe. Hermione began working right away. She made my hair longer and turned it to a light brown like hers. My eyes were changed to an icy blue, and I became a bit taller. Ron's hair was changed to a dark black like mine had been. His eyes stayed the same, but he became a bit shorter. Hermione kept her hair the same color but made it shorter and straighter. Her eyes stayed the same. Our alibi was that Hermione and I were siblings, and Ron was a friend. I was injured while fighting and needed immediate medical attention. If we got in trouble with any deatheaters, we would spout that story and hoped it worked. And if we were seen with Draco, we were less likely to be persecuted. However unlikely it was that it would actually work, we could always hope for the best. As I laid down on the couch that night, I thought about what had happened to me in the few weeks. I'd lost a war, almost died, become a slave to the darkest wizard of all time, escaped with a guy I'd hated since my first year, and pretty much lost a leg. I didn't know how in hell we were going to pull this off, but I figured Hermione would make it work. I drifted off into a world of nightmares and nothingness. I needed the blissful ignorance of sleep. Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

**. . . . . . .**

_ "Harry, help!" a voice screamed from behind me. I whirled around to look for the disembodied voice. I ran in the direction of the voice._

_ "Where are you?" I shouted. I began digging through rubble, hoping I wasn't looking for a dying body. I felt a hand on my shoulder .This was a trap. I turned around to find something I hoped I would never have to look at again. The face of Voldemort was directly above me._

_ "There will be no more fighting, boy." He kicked me down on to a collapsed column. I scrambled backwards over the rubble. Deatheaters were all around me. Everywhere I turned; there was a new obstacle that was far too difficult for a seventeen year old boy to face alone._

_ "Should I kill him now or later? Thoughts anyone?" Voldemort mused. Mixed reactions sprung from the deatheaters. Voldemort tried to settle them down so that he could do what he wanted._

_ "Killing you now would be too easy, Potter. You should suffer; for a while at the very least. That way every day will be a reminder of how you failed everyone that you cared for. Crucio" I screamed in an unrelenting anguish. Before I blacked out, I saw my failure. I felt it crashing down on me. The world became black._

I woke screaming, drenched in sweat, and filled with an un-measureable terror. Hermione and Ron were kneeling by the couch.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked, helping me sit up.

"I just relived the last few minutes of the battle. When I…" I couldn't finish the sentence. I couldn't begin to convey my terror and regret for failing everyone. Hermione and Ron began trying to calm me down. I eventually calmed myself down enough to actually feel normal.

"We need to be awake anyway. We should leave soon. Ron, can you grab those crutches?" Hermione asked, pointing to a metal pair leaning up against the wall. I picked myself up onto them.

"Where'd you get these from?" I asked, swinging myself forward on them to reach the kitchen table.

"They were Charlie's. Qudditch accidents that didn't heal as planned." I nodded and sat down slowly. Hermione gathered some food, and the three of us devoured it eagerly. Once we were finished, Hermione woke up Draco. The four of us stepped into the cool fall air that was beginning to settle in.

"Harry, do you think you can apparate?" Draco asked. I nodded. I was feeling strong even after my dream. I didn't want to hold anyone back. We all joined hands and apparated to the hospital street. Landing was difficult, but I managed to stay upright. A few deatheater were trolling the streets, looking for innocent people they could persecute for anything they wanted. We walked past two of them with no trouble. The last one wasn't so easy. Yaxley stopped us.

"Do you have identification?" He interrogated insincerely.

"I believe you know who I am." Draco remarked haughtily, stepping forward. Yaxley stepped backwards.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy. I didn't see you. But your… friends need identification."

"I'm Taylor Pearce. This is my brother Daniel and our friend Michael Lieb. We're all seventh year students at Hogwarts. We don't really have identification. We're all in Slytherin if that helps." Hermione improvised quickly. Yaxley didn't quite know what to say. He had expected bumbling, clueless teenagers, not a quick talking girl with a sharp wit. He nodded us on.

"Hermione, that was brilliant." Ron whispered after we were far away from Yaxley. Draco and I nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys, I think we're here." Draco pointed up at sign that had never been there before. It was a sign pretty much advertising the wizard hospital. Uneasily, we walked inside, we didn't really quite know what to expect. I was scared. Well, we all were.


	8. RON 8

RON

We entered the surprisingly empty lobby of the hospital. A receptionist was sitting at a desk, looking bored.

"Excuse me?" Hermione walked over to the desk.

"Oh, hello dear. Do you need help?" Hermione nodded, gesturing at Harry.

"I'm Taylor Pearce. This is my brother Daniel. We were fighting in the battle at Hogwarts, and he got really injured. We haven't been able to heal his leg. We were hoping you could help." The witch nodded and pressed a button. Her eyes drifted over all of us, landing on Draco's mark.

"Did you fight for _them_?" She asked tentatively.

"We're in Gryffindor, well, except for Draco." I jerked my head at the moron standing next to me. A few healers showed up and lifted Harry onto a stretcher. He was wheeled through hallway after hallway until the healers reached their destination. They stopped us outside the door.

"We need to assess his leg. What's his name?"

"Before I answer that, do you all support Dumbledore?" Hermione questioned. Both of the healers nodded immediately.

"It's Harry Potter." She answered. Their mouths hung open," You can't tell a soul or we WILL kill you personally." She threatened. They both nodded uneasily and walked through the doors. We sat outside the doors for hours until a healer came out, sweaty and exhausted.

"Well, we fixed his leg as best we could. How'd he get hurt anyway?"

"It was Cruciatus curse and a few others." I answered before Hermione could even open her mouth. The healer nodded, deep in thought.

"He's in recovery now. You can go see him. It's through these doors and all the way to the left." We all stood up and dashed off to see our friend. What we saw was not quite what we'd expected. His leg was wrapped in what looked like a casting material, and he was dead pale. He was half-asleep but perked up a bit when he saw us.

"Bloody hell, Harry. You look like you've been through a blender." I remarked. Hermione hit my arm. I threw up my hands in innocence. I was just trying to throw a bit of light in the depressing room before us.

"You guys have been here for hours. You should get some sleep somewhere." He croaked out. None of us really wanted to leave. Harry gave us that determined look he always had when he wasn't going to give in. We left slowly, wishing we were still in there. A healer walked by and Hermione tapped him on the arm.

"Is there anywhere where we can stay for the night without being caught by deatheaters?" She asked.

"We have a few family rooms here. You all could stay there." He suggested. She thanked him and got directions. We walked through the nearly empty halls. On entering the room, I was amazed at the niceness of the area. It was pretty much a little apartment. Hermione took one room, and I let Draco take the other. I wasn't tired. I was worried about my friend. I'd known him since we were eleven. We'd done and been through nearly everything together. I needed to keep him away from the deatheaters as long as possible. Voldemort would kill him. I couldn't even stand myself anymore. There were things I could've done to stop this loss. Hermione came into the room after a few hours. I was staring blankly at the wall. Her presence on the couch startled me.

"Are you alright Ron?" she asked quietly, looking down at her feet. I nodded. I felt like I couldn't look at her. Honestly, she was my first love. I'd liked her for a long time. I needed her.

"I'm going to say what you said to me Ron. Nothing is your fault. We all feel guilty.  
"My whole family's in Azkaban and I couldn't do anything about it. I failed them Hermione. Fred's dead, and God knows what's happening to the rest of them." I didn't cry. I couldn't in front of her. She needed someone strong to be there for her. Harry was her rock while I'd been gone. Now it was my turn. I leaned over and kissed her. It felt like fireworks exploding from her lips. It wasn't the first time we'd kissed obviously, but it felt like a first for me every time. She leaned into the kiss. Eventually, I pulled away to breath. We looked at each other. I wrapped my arms around her and we fell asleep on the couch. It was brilliant. I wish I could say the same thing about what happened the next day.

*****Sorry I sort of ripped you guys off on the length. I've been working hard at school and keeping up with my avid readers is hard. I really appreciate all of your support. Thanks so much and I hope you keep reading!


	9. DRACO 9

**DRACO**

"Draco, wake up! Are you hurt?" My mother was standing over top of me.

"Mother, what are you talking about? I'm fine. What's going on?" I sat up, my eyes still adjusting to the light. Ron and Hermione were unconscious and tied up on the floor. Deatheaters were swarming the hospital.

"Malfoy, did they kidnap you?" Yaxley came over to me. I figured I needed to lie. I couldn't tell anyone I helped them escape. That was treason. I would be dead within a matter of minutes.

"I don't even know where I am. The ginger must've knocked me out or something. Where am I anyway?" That was probably one of the worst lies I'd told in a long time. I was usually a decent liar, but I couldn't do much better.

"Do you know if they brought Potter?"

"I assume so. They wouldn't just save themselves would they?" Yaxley nodded and walked off. My mother began coddling me without relenting until I shrugged her off and stood up. Discreetly, I slapped Ron gently across the face.

"What…" He began to sit up, but I pushed him back down.

"They're looking for Harry. They think you kidnapped me. I had to tell them that to save my own ass. I'll find a way to get you guys out of trouble, but right now you just need to act like your unconscious." I stood again and looked around the room. Other than where I'd been sleeping, the place had been totally ransacked. Blankets, pillows, and shoes were strewn everywhere. I had a feeling that the shoes were Hermione's idea. Suddenly, I heard shouting from a few halls down. I dashed out of the room and down to the source. I hid behind the doorframe and looked inside. Harry was struggling and shouting at the deatheaters to get away from him. I watched in complete horror at my supposed "colleagues" forcing Harry to walk on his leg. Harry was recoiling in pain and fell on his face. Amycus Carrow dropped his enormous foot down onto Harry's face, snapping it into an almost unnatural position.

"Stop it, for God's sake stop! Doesn't the Dark Lord want him alive? I'm pretty damn sure that if he's dead, you all will be too." I came around the corner, placing a false steely expression on my face.

"Malfoy's right. The Dark Lord wants the boy alive. If we kill him, then we're all screwed." My father spoke up. I nodded to show my appreciation for him agreeing with me.

"What are we going to do with his friends? Got a plan for that Draco?" Alecto asked mockingly. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room. I didn't have to take this. I could have my parents kick all of them out of the house if I wanted. Not that I would, but I really could. I made my way back to where Ron and Hermione were being held. They were both awake now. Hermione was looking around frantically for an escape. Ron was glaring at me. I knew I'd been an idiot, but I had to save my own ass, right? I knew my parents wouldn't last without me. I couldn't leave them alone to fall to the mercy of Voldemort.

"Here to take us to our executions, Malfoy?" Ron spat. So we were back to hating each other? Fair enough, I knew that two could play that game. Maybe even three if the cards were played right.

"Shut up Weasely. I think you might want to hold off if you value your life. Deatheaters are getting Harry now, and you two are next. A lot of painful options lie in wait for you two." Hermione looked scared while Ron looked skeptical.

"Draco, love, please pick up those two and hurry up. We need to get out of here before a crowd is drawn. Come on." My mother popped her head into the room. I nodded and helped Ron and Hermione stand up. I walked with them to the front of the hospital. I grabbed the ropes binding them to make it look like I was forcing them along. Hermione whimpered when she saw Harry practically falling over, trying to stand on his still damaged leg. I met eyes with him, and I tried to apologize for what was about to happen to him and his friends. I'd never liked any of them, but this was one time where I really would show true pity. I was probably going to have to watch Ron and Hermione die. I would have to watch Harry practically die before my eyes, knowing the work and torture thrown at him would break him eventually. His high spirit wouldn't last long. I'd lived in the presence of deatheaters long enough to know that. I was scared for the trio. I didn't really know exactly what was going to happen. They didn't either. I really wish I'd never found out.


	10. HARRY 10

**HARRY**

I recoiled the second my leg hit the ground. I couldn't take the pain. Although it had been healed, the injuries were still significant. Deatheaters were pushing me along, pushing me on the floor when they felt like it. I recognized most of them. Rookwood, Bellatrix Lestrange, the Carrows, Rowle, and the Malfoys; all wanting me dead or wanting desperately to have their shot at me. I knew I wouldn't last much longer. I cried out a few times for them to at least carry me. Draco heard me. He tossed Hermione and Ron to someone else and began to help me walk. Ordinarily, I would've glared at him, but this was a kindness I didn't expect. Deatheaters looked at us odd, but none of them said anything. I guess they suspected that Draco just knew I was wanted alive like he'd said in the hospital room. We got to the front of the hospital. I realized they wanted to apparate. I wasn't strong enough yet. I held on to Draco and felt the rush of apparition. I almost doubled over and vomited upon landing. I saw Hermione's face turn an even whiter pale than before. Ron's face was a mix of sympathy and anger. I felt for them. The three of us were dragged down into the dungeon of Malfoy Manor, where we'd been just one short week ago. I was launched onto the floor, hitting with a painful crack that I was sure were a few of my ribs. Ron and Hermione were tossed in a less painful matter. You could tell who the favorites were. Well, meaning I was the one that they wanted alive, yet I was being treated the roughest. Dear God, why was life so screwed up? I laid on the floor while Hermione looked me over. She silently deduced all of the injuries. Let's say for the sense of graphic detail that I was a mess. The door to the dungeon opened and someone walked down in. I couldn't see who it was because my vision was beginning to go fuzzy. The last thing I heard was a surprised gasp from Hermione. I began losing consciousness. I saw a man above me, but I didn't believe it was him. He couldn't be back.

**. . . . .**

I awoke in a strange room. It wasn't the dungeon. It wasn't the broom closet we'd been in for a day. My eyes adjusted slowly to the light. Severus Snape and Lord Voldemort were standing above me, looking down on me thoughtfully. I tried to speak, but my voice was practically gone. My limbs felt like they weighed a million pounds. My head was throbbing. My mouth tasted like blood. The conversation between the two men finished, and Lord Voldemort left the room. Snape leaned over me and whispered an incantation. I couldn't feel the immediate effects. He left the room. I didn't know where I was. I wasn't tied down. I flipped off the blankets and saw my leg. It was purple and blue. The bandages had been ripped away to leave this gruesome sight for me to find. I felt my nose and noticed a crack which is where the blood taste had arisen. My left arm was limp. My shirt was gone, lying in a heap on the floor along with mu jeans and sneakers. I had a little bit of blood on my chest, probably from a cut or a curse. I couldn't stand, but I could sit up. I looked around. The room had one window and the walls were grey. I was lying in the only bed. Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be found. Snape came back in. He pushed me back down and began administering potions. I was too weak to fight it. He muttered something unintelligible but forced me on to my feet. Before I toppled over, he caught me and put a pair of crutches under my arms. He led me down the hallway until we reached another room. He made a motion for me to stop moving and opened the door. He pulled out my two best friends. My vocal cords were still fried for some reason, but I managed a small smile. Hermione looked ecstatic and Ron grinned. Snape put his finger to his lips for silence and motioned for us to follow him. I was glad I'd been able to put my clothes back on. Otherwise this would've been super awkward for all of us. We were brought down to a room where deatheaters were seated and silent. It was like the day I lost Ginny all over again. I shuddered at the thought. We were placed directly across from the head of the table where Voldemort sat. He made eye contact with me, but I looked away immediately. Everyone looked at us. I felt my stomach churning with fear and just general nausea. I was scared for my and my friend's lives.

"Potter." He smiled maliciously. My stomach dropped. This might be the end.


	11. HARRY 11

**HARRY**

I didn't want to hear what was going to happen next. Unfortunately, I didn't have a choice. Hermione and Ron were pushed to the front while I managed to slide against a wall. I needed something to lean on besides my crutches. I looked down at my high tops. I couldn't bear to look up at my friends. I looked at their feet. Hermione was shaking, and Ron was standing firm. However scared he was, he knew to keep it inside. He had common sense, good to know. Hermione was hoping they would find sympathy. I'm pretty sure that word wasn't in any of their vocabularies. I saw their fingers interlock. Whatever happened, they were going to do it together. I couldn't figure out a way to interpret the look in the Dark Lord's eyes. It was practically dead. I suppose I was the only reason he was still alive. I was the last horcrux. Then, it hit me. He would never kill me, no matter how much he wanted to. He knew I was horcrux now. He'd dissected my many thoughts during my periods of blackness. He knew what I was. He would keep me alive at all costs. I wasn't an expendable pawn in his game. I was not happy about it. The room was silent except for my own shallow breathing and a few others' breathing as well. I didn't know what to do. I could try to save my friends, but I could possibly kill myself by accident. It wasn't a wise option. I decided upon something that would stop the entire flow of the meeting. I had to faint. I had to make it loud in order to actually get attention. It wouldn't be a total fake because I already felt pretty sick and woozy. I began swaying and shaking slightly. Draco, who was only a few feet away, noticed, but said nothing. I made the motions more drastic at a slow pace. After five minutes of increasing it, I clattered to the floor. A few gasps filled the room. I lied perfectly still, appearing to be unconscious. Voldemort stood and quieted the room. I heard his chair slide out and his feet slapping the wooden floor boards. He reached my sprawled out body and ceased his footsteps. I felt a cold object on my face and caught whiff of a smell. It was his foot. However uncomfortable this was, I had to remain stationary. If he discovered the lie, I'd be punished, and Ron and Hermione would be treated with more prejudice and more anger.

"Move their sentencing to an undetermined date. We must figure out what happened to Potter. Severus, help me take him. I heard more footsteps and felt being lifted from the ground. I don't know where I was laid, but I assumed it was into the bed from before. I heard the footsteps of three more people besides Voldemort and Snape.

"Granger, take care of him until he wakes. Weasely, get me when he wakes." Snape instructed as he, Voldemort and the unknown person left the room. I heard the door slam and waited until the footsteps were further down the hall so that I would be safe if I began speaking. I opened my eyes and adjusted them to the semi-darkness.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron and I shushed her immediately, and she put her hands over her mouth.

"I never passed out." I whispered. Hermione's eyes softened to what could be considered the consistency of butter. Ron put his hand on my shoulder.

"Great charade, mate. Normally, I would know when you were faking. This time, I thought you were really out." He murmured so that only Hermione and I could hear him. Hermione wrapped her arms around me, and I winced. I was still so brittle, and my fall to the floor couldn't have been a help to my already gruesome condition.

"I did it to save you guys. If I'd stayed up, he would've killed you or put you in Azkaban. I couldn't survive being here without you two. You've been here for me, well, forever." Ron rolled his eyes at the emotion, but Hermione shed a tear.

"You didn't have to do that for us Harry." She choked out. I wished I could comfort her, but I didn't have the strength. Ron helped me to sit up. We sat in silence for a while. After what felt like an hour, the door suddenly swung open. I instantly slumped to act as though I was still out cold.

"Granger, Weasely, you're wanted in the drawing room. I assume you know how to get there. Go, now. I'll take care of Potter." Snape ordered. Without arguing, they left. Snape shut the door.

"Cut the act Potter. I know you're awake." I opened my eyes to find my old potions teacher sitting in front of me.

"I thought you were dead." I croaked my vocal cords still barely usable.

"The thought is mutual. I'm here to help you."

"How? The idea was unperceivable to me. Why would Severus Snape, the man who'd hated me since my first night at Hogwarts, want to help me now?

"You have your mother's eyes, and also, her heart."


	12. HARRY 12

**HARRY**

"What does that have to do with anything?' I was still bitter. I knew his memories, but I still held a grudge. Years of potions classes do that to a person.

"I want to help you, Potter. Being with the Dark Lord for so long had made me pity his victims. That and I owe it to your mother. What's left of the Order if still together. Remus, Arthur, Molly, Sirius, and a few others are camped at Grimmuald Place. I can easily formulate a lie to get _you _out, but Mr. Weasely and Miss Granger are another story. He summoned them to the drawing to either kill them, or sentence them in another way. Escape does not go unpunished in the Dark Lord's mind."

"I can't let them die!" I would've shouted if my vocal cords weren't totally fried. It was more of a raspy battle cry that had been diminished by sand gravel being shoved down my throat. Not a very pleasant noise.

"And they won't, Potter. Just trust me." He swept from the rom, shutting the door behind him. I moaned quietly into a pillow. If I could get up and had a wand, everyone in this house would be obliterated in a matter of seconds. I lied on the bed for what felt like forever. Suddenly, the door swung open, and Snape came in with Ron on one arm and Hermione on the other. I sat up and looked at their faces. Their chests were rising slowly and shallowly. I didn't what had happened, but it couldn't have been good.

"Potter, if you have any ounce of strength left in that weak little body of yours, then get down here and help me!" Snape ordered, ripping off Ron's shirt. The sight underneath was gruesome. Blood everywhere. It looked like his shoulder when it had been splinched. With every little bit of strength I possessed, I got out of the bed and toppled onto the floor. I set myself right first, then carefully pulled up Hermione's shirt, but not past the line of her bra. The same as Ron. I felt my voice returning. My vocal cords were stronger as I felt more powerful and more in charge of my situation.

"What happened?"

"Sectemsempra." Snape answered grimly. I grimaced, knowing the effects of the spell too well. Snape threw my wand, Draco's old wand, in my face. Feeling better now that I had a little slice of power back, I began working on Hermione's torso and arms. It took me an hour to fix everything as best I could. Snape took a little while longer. I figured Ron was worse off. He'd probably said something he shouldn't have. I lied back down on the floor, exhausted from the medical work I'd just preformed. I hadn't expected to do anything of that grade of experience while I was seventeen.

"What's today's date?" I asked.

"The 21st of June. Why?"

"No reason, just wondering." That much time had passed since the battle. Damn, I was so disoriented.

"When do we start the escape?" I queried. The silence of him thinking was almost deafening. I could practically hear the thoughts reverberating in the small room. I had no idea what would happen next. There was either going to be a lot of death defying escape acts, or there was just going to be a lot of death. It wasn't mine to choose though. The silence continued for a while longer. Maybe he was waiting for Ron and Hermione to wake up. I was about to explode with anxiety when the door squeaked open.

"Professor?" It was Draco.

"Come in Malfoy." That was the first thing he'd said in over an hour.

"So, when do we start the escape?" I asked again. Silence filled the space again. I was starting to think we didn't have any form of plan.

"We leave tonight at midnight. You, me, Malfoy, Weasely, and Granger, all of us. We'll apparate to Grimmuald Place, being careful to not be spotted. We'll continue healing the three of you. We'll go from there. Any questions?" Again, silence fell across the room. I nodded once to show comprehension. So did Draco. We were ready for this. Bring it on.


	13. DRACO 13

**DRACO**

"Malfoy, move your ass out of bed. We need to get going." Ron hissed in my ear. Clearly he was back to normal. I groaned quietly. Rolling out of my bed, I turned on the light.

"Do we have to leave now?" I moaned.

"Shut up! If they hear us I'm dead." He whispered. I pulled on my clothes and followed him out of the room, feeling bleary-eyed and annoyed that I had to be awake in the middle of the night. Why did I have to leave anyway? I wasn't in any danger that I knew of. Ron led me to the small room that Harry had been staying during his periods of unconsciousness. Snape, Hermione and Harry were all there. Harry flinched when the door opened. He relaxed once he saw Ron. Snape directed our attention towards him.

"If we are caught, I will say that I caught you three trying to escape and kidnap Malfoy. I am taking you to be punished. Act scared and solemn if we are discovered. That's the only way to save your lives. Are we clear?" Everyone nodded. Hermione pushed the door opened quietly. Snape led the way with me bringing up the rear. Everyone cringed at even the slightest noise. How many times we used the shadows to our advantage, I'll never know. Even my father walked by at one point. Thank God I'd been covered in black clothing. What would he think of me? I shuddered at the thought. Eventually, we made it to the ground level. I wanted to breathe a sigh of relief, but I couldn't until we were out and far enough away to not be caught. The large wooden doors creaked when they opened. We all winced, hoping we weren't heard. The trio went out first. Then me. Then Snape. The heels of my shoes clicked against the stone pathway. I removed them swiftly and walked in my socks. We walked for what seemed like years. After what had really been two hours, Snape let out a breath of relief. Harry fell to the ground, unconscious once again. Hermione and Ron began to care for. I leaned against a tree, rubbing my sore feet. Leaves crunched in the distance. Immediately, I was on edge. I blended myself into the darkness.

"Going somewhere?" Scabior stepped into the moonlight.

***** Oh my god I am a horrible person! I haven't updated since November 2012! You guys have been telling me you want more and I feel awful! I was crazy busy! I had the school play, high school course selection, an unfortunate family death, Les Mis to fangirl over, school projects, PSSA writing, reading Olympics and so much more. But I promise I will try to update more! I am so sorry! And sorry this is so short. It's all I've got in me at 10:46 at night


End file.
